In order that a bracelet of flexible synthetic material be judged to have the right quality, it is necessary that it be able to withstand various physical stresses. In particular it is expected of such a bracelet that it retain its physical characteristics, in particular its flexibility and its initial appearance as long as possible. For that it is necessary in particular that it withstand in a reversible manner certain mechanical stresses associated with the use of a wristwatch.
FIG. 1 describing the prior art shows a bracelet 1 comprising a base 2 formed by a thermoplastic elastomer, in particular polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane to which is hot applied a decoration comprising two thin flexible layers 6 and 8 of polyvinyl chloride or of polyurethane between which a decorative pattern 10 is located.
In the case of a thermochromic ink comprising liquid crystals contained in micro capsules, the use of flexible thin layers of polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane exhibits a major drawback given that liquid crystal inks incorporated in micro capsules exhibit a limitation in the choice of binders.
The binders appropriate to such thermochromic inks generally adhere in an unsatisfactory manner to the thermoplastic elastomers cited hereinbefore and used for the manufacture of bracelets, that is to say, the adhesion of thermochromic ink with such elastomers does not satisfy the criteria of quality necessary for a bracelet which can undergo multiple physical stresses appropriate to its use.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the drawback described hereinbefore in proposing a decorative pattern incorporated in an appropriate multilayer structure.